Himitsu
by With-a-Momo-on-Top
Summary: Shizuo has a little kitten that loves him to peices and wishes she could always be there for him, but since she is just a cat, she cant do anything other than purr and cuddle. What happens when Shiro is injected, by mistake, with medicane that is able to make her wish true? ShizuoxOc , but possibly slight IzayaxOc in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO EVERYONE! IM BACK :)) LOL So i decided to try my hand at doing, not just one-shots, but actually trying something with chapters and stuff, so~ i thought of what to write for a long time, and ended up putting 2 of some of my favorite things in this. (since it was my inspiration for this story) Cats and Shizuo. lol Perfect match, ne? I was going to write a masaomixOc, but lost my muse for that, so This is a ShizuoxOc fanfic. some fluff, and other cute stuff. some serious and possibly violent scenes, or whatever i think about putting in this fanfic...Enjoy please~**

* * *

**Himitsu~**

**xx Chapter 1 xx**

A single ray of sunlight shined through the curtained window, shining over my curled-up,sleepy body. Eyes still closed, one of my black paws slowly out-stretched in the direction of the light, lazily swatting at the disturbance of my peaceful slumber. _That_ disturbance did not go away, but instead became brighter, causing me to squeeze my eyes tighter together. I quietly hissed in annoyance. I reluctantly opened my one green eye, and mentally sighed. Opening my other blue eye, I stretched my stiff body out on the bed, the blanket beginning to shift under my paws. I yawned and moved over to where a giant, warm source was laying. I curled up against it, closing my cool-colored eyes shut once again. Then all of a sudden a high-pitched, alarm sounding noise filled the silence in the room. The warm source I was curled up against started letting out a groaning nose and moved its long arm to shut that _loud_ alarm up. The alarm I knew _too_ well... The alarm I completely_ loathed_...

Out of no-where, I suddenly felt a light pressure on my head. No not just a pressure, but a touch that I trusted and loved. It was the touch of my beloved master. I began to purr loudly at the affectionate touch. Opening my different colored eyes and lifting my small head, I saw a soft smile and a pair of half-asleep mocha eyes shining down on me.

I watched as he opened his mouth wide, letting a long yawn. "Morning Shiro..." his voice was huskier than usual. I let out a "Meeow" in response, as if saying "Good Morning" Back. He chuckled, and suddenly scooped me up in one of his arms (which was easy to do because I was very small and skinny), and started to get out of bed. Carrying me with him to the kitchen, he put me down _gently _on to the floor, causing me to jump on a brown chair, only to jump onto the kitchen counter (like every morning). I watched Master sigh and halfheartedly put my food bowl onto the counter beside me.

"Is eating on the floor really _that_ bad?" he asked me, running his finger through his shaggy, blonde hair.

"Meoow~" I answered him, mentally smirking.

"Ughh, damn spoiled cat.." he mumbled under his breath, still smiling. I mewed in response, as if to snap back "Hey! I heard that!", and started eating my food. It was my Masters fault if I had become "spoiled", hes always so to kind to me. Me being only he mere pet kitten that he had rescued off the streets. I always feel bad, and a bit guilty when he would sometimes come home from work with a bunch of fancy kitten food. He could be saving his money to pay his bills or for some fancy sweets as treat for himself, but instead he decides to buy me some fancy kitten food that I don't even need. Of course I appreciated it, and loved the taste of it, but I just wish he'd spend it on himself for once.

I watched as he took a glass of milk from the fridge and chugged it down, refreshed and satisfied. I let a meow escape from mouth when looked at me, finally noticing that I had been staring at him. "Eat Shiro, you need the weight" He said, slightly concerned. I did as I was told and started to much down on my delicious bowl of food. Master started to walk out of the kitchen, me taking no notice as I enjoyed every last bit of my food, as if that was the last meal I would be fed.

I then heard the shower start to run. Right on que. See, Master and I go through this same routine almost morning. We wake up to that annoying alarm, reminding Master "its time to wake up and go to work", but reminding me that master was leaving once again. Then we would eat our breakfast, he'd take a quick shower, and then leave me all alone as I waited for his return from work. Sometimes his kind boss (I think his name was Tom-san?) gave him the day off early, and master would come home and cuddle, or take a nap with me.

I heard the shower squeakily turn off, after a few minutes had past, Master came out of his room, back into the kitchen, where I layed on the counter, wearing his work uniform. It looked like those bartender outfits that I've only seen and heard about while Master watched T.v. I noticed him move around the kitchen frantically, shifting things around, and mumbling to himself "Where is it..?!". I quickly acknowledged what he was looking for and made my way to his room, onto the bed, only to find his precious sunglasses on his night-stand. He had been so exhausted last night, he almost forgot to take them off. I picked them up in my mouth, careful not to scratch them with my sharp teeth. Carrying them in my mouth, I walked to where he was still searching for his sunglasses, pawing at one of his long legs, letting out a loud "meeoow!" . He looked down at me, processing the reason for my actions, noticing the sunglasses in my mouth. He let out sigh of relief, crouching down towards me, causing me to take a few steps back. Master then attempted at grabbing them from my jaws, but I moved my head, making sure he wasn't able to grab them from me.

"Come on Shiro! I need those..!" He said firmly, with a slight hint of a whining tone. I narrowed my eyes. I would do anything to stall him from going to stupid work. I hated it when he had to leave me..!

"Shiro." He repeated a bit more demanding now "Please". He out-stretched his hand, letting his palm face towards me. I halfheartedly dropped his sunglasses into his palm, he smiled in relief that he didn't have to take them from me "the hard way". Petting my head, he praised me "Good Girl" and he stood back up. Master started to walk towards the white door, putting on his sunglasses, and grabbing his keys and cell-phone. I trailed behind him, slightly but noticeably growling. Why does he have to leave?!

"What is it, Shiro?" he asked, rushed, as he heard my growling. I whimpered as if saying "please don't leave".

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll be back later. I promise.." he said with a reassuring smile plastered on his face. "Be good, and eat the rest of your food!". Turning his head, and opening the white, front door, he waved his hand behind his back, knowing I was still looking at him with pleading eyes.

I heard a familiar voice call out "Come on already, Shizuo!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" and then he left. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I hated when he left. I didn't like being alone. It reminded me of when I was dumped in the alley way before master found me, and saved me when I was being bullied by some mean teenagers with rocks!

I walked over back to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. The white bed sheets were messy and half off, half on the bed. I curled up on the pillow Master sleeps with, and decided to continue my slumber, losing my appetite like always, as I awaited for my Master to return home.

* * *

**Alright~ so i hope you enjoyed that. Just to put this out there, i imagintion Shiro as a blackish cat with both a blue and green eye. Which makes shizuo think she is even more cute and unique than she already is. So please review or something...i feel alittle too pushy asking/saying that so...ill see you next chapter :) bye~ (omg i just realized shiro and shizuo start with the same 3 letters...i didnt NOT do that on purpose i swear! i just really really REALLY like the name Shiro...)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again internet! lol so its been awhile, but i finally got the next chapter up! yay! but sadly, ill be starting school again soon, so i may take longer to upload new chapters, so i made this chapter longer just for you guys :) i hope you can forgive me if that does end up happening, ill try my best. Im so glad that you all think Shiro is cute. i tried to make her as cute as possible. thank you for reading, and enjoy~! ating may change due to some violence (THANKK YOU FOR THE VERY NICE REVIEWS! ISNT SHIRO THE CUTEST?! LOL i know i said that already, but still..) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA, SHIZUO OR ANYOTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SHIRO IN THSI FANFIC!**_

* * *

_**Himitsu~**_

xxChapter 2xx

* * *

_huff-huff-huff_

_**So-Someone-**_

"_AHAHAHAHAA!"_

_**HE-HELP!**_

"_Come here wittle~ kitty kitty~!" _

"_We promise it will only hurt a lot!"_

"_Maybe even end your misery!" _

_**I-I couldn't stop! I cant stop! If I do...they'll catch me! Bu-But I don't think my stubby little legs can take it anymore!**_

"_Oooh~ Looks like we found yoou~"_

_**Oh no.**_

"_Awww, don't look so scared kitty-cat!"_

_**I've been cornered.  
**_

It was dark, The moon being the only source of light at the time. Their plastered wicked smirks stabbed at me, preparing me for the worst. I don't remember doing anything wrong! I was just trying to survive! So _why_?! Why am I being punished this way?!

As the two dirty thugs came closer, I noticed their arms were carrying something. The two took a quick glance at each other, two pairs of twisted eyes met, sending each other a secret signal. They both looked back down at me and started lifting one of their arms. I looked up to see that their hands were holding an almost baseball sized rock. Before I could react, I was violently pelted with rough rocks. The sharp edges cutting and bloodying my black fur, and severe bruises tainted my fragile skin. I yelped out in pain, which only amused my abusers, their wicked smiles becoming beyond sinister, their laughter burning into my sensitive ears.

"_Hey, we should just kill the scrawny thing." _The stronger one cackled out.

"_think so?" asked_ the one beside him, not really needing an answer.

"_Well if it ain't droppin' dead from not eating, why not?_" replayed stronger one, with a murderous look in his eyes.

"_Lets do it, hahahaa!" _

I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for death to come my way. I would never be able to survive this or survive on my own any longer anyway... Suddenly, I heard loud foot-steps. _Foot-steps? _More like angry stomping! A musky, left-over cigarette scent was picked up by my sensitive nose.

"Hmphh. You know what reeaally pisses me off?" the stranger growled out.

The thugs stopped in their tracks, seeming to recognize that growl.

"_N-No way..." _one of them said quietly to themselves, shocked.

"_It cant be...no..!" _The other said, just as shocked as his companion was. I could sense fear radiating from both of the abusive men_. _

"_Shizuo Heiwajima" _they said in unison.

I opened my one green eye, seeing the strangers cocky smirk. Before my abusers even had a chance to flee, the stranger picked up both men off the ground, from behind their shirt collars, angrily throwing them into outer space. The stranger, or should I say _hero_, made his way over to me, slightly panting from his current action. The stranger stepped into the moonlight, giving me a better look at him. He was so _big _compared to the _tiny, skinny _me. Almost like he was a _giant_! He lowered himself down, crouching to my level. I quickly tried to flee from the man that my abusers called "Shizuo", letting another loud yelp escape my tiny mouth as the pain shot my small body. I was terrified that this man would try to _hurt_, or even _kill_ me, like the others. No one gave mercy to a stray kitten like me. Especially since I was so skinny and my eyes were so strangely colored.

"Oi Oi, don't move...I'm not going to hurt you.." he reassured me, his voice shakily calm and caring. Something in his voice made me feel like I could trust what the man had said.A large pair of hands started coming down towards me, causing me to whimper loudly, my body shaking harder than before as I still struggled to escape. His hands stopped. He looked at me with sad eyes from my rejected actions towards him. Maybe even a little hurt.

"Come on kitty..." he sighed exhausting "look, I'm trying to help you.." He stated, I could hear a little annoyance in his voice. My ears instantly perked up at the word _"help". _His large, strong hands gently picked me up, making me yelp again. "Sorry" was the last thing I heard from the man who had picked me up, as I started to feel really dizzy and fell unconscious in my _hero's _arms.

* * *

My cool-colored eyes shot wide open from the familiar dream that I had just dreamt about. 'It was just...a dream..?!' I thought, feeling a bit groggy. I started to get up from my curled up spot on Master's pillow. 'Is Master home yet...?' I asked myself, assuming no. As I started to get up, my head started getting dizzy and and my legs stumbled just a little. I wasn't feeling very well. I have never been a very healthy cat. I barley ate, which is why I'm_ still _so skinny, and I am always getting sick. So whenever Master noticed me acting funny, he instantly got overly worried, calling a doctor-friend of his to check me out.

I walked into the kitchen, not seeing Master's bow-tie in the usual place on the counter. Oh, how I wish I could be in Master's warm arms, cuddling and getting sudden and unexpected butterfly kisses on my small head. I _miss_ him. But for a change, I just wish _I _could do _more_ than just letting him do as he pleases with my fur. I just wish I was able to hold _him_ in _my_ arms, comfort _him_, and give _him_ butterfly kisses on _his_ head.

I heard a familiar click of the front door and I turned my head excitedly. "Shiro I'm home!" Master called out. I ran over to him, mewing as if saying "Welcome home! I missed you!". He smiled and picked me up, putting me in one arm close to his chest. I nuzzled my head into his chest, purring loudly as he put his keys onto the counter. Then it hit me. _My food._ I never finished it...Maybe he wont notice...

"Shiro...you didn't finish your food again..you barley even touched it this time.." He said, concern practically screaming in his voice.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, probably not expecting a real-direct answer from me. But I could never keep anything from him. Even if I was just a cat...

"Not to mention you've been getting skinner...if that's even possible.." he mumbled the last part. I guiltily mewed, as in apologizing. He put me down on the couch, pulling out his cell-phone.

"I'm gonna call Shinra..." he stated, putting the phone against his ear, while walking over to his bedroom. I doused off on the couch again, feeling as if all my energy had disappeared.

* * *

**(Shizuo's POV)**

'Ahh...dammit...Shiro...why didn't I notice this sooner?! I'm such a dumbass..!' I scolded myself, while waiting for Shinra to pick up his phone.

"Ohh Shizuo-kun~! Whats up?" Shinras cheery, annoying voice rang from the other end of the phone.

"Tch..Shinra can you come over...?" I asked, trying to hide my worry for Shiro.

"Huuh? Did you and Izaya get into another-"

"Shiro's sick, Dammit!" I cut him off. Just hearing that damn louses name pisses me off, but the faster Shinra got over here, the faster Shiro would get better. "Just...can you just come over?" I said, trying calm myself down.

"Ri-Right...Ill be down there in 15!" Shinra answered. I could hear muffling noises in the background. He was probably grabbing his tools and stuff...

"Yeah, thanks.." I said.

"Ohh, dont mention it! I love seeing that little kitten of yours~! Shes as adorable as my sweet Celty-chaaan~!" He replied, getting caught up in his little fantasy again.

"Whatever Shinra..." I mumbled, hanging up the phone call.

* * *

**(Shiro's POV...again..)**

I hear people talking, but I cant make out what they're saying...

_Mumbling?_

Are they _mumbling..?_

My eyelids felt like they weighted 50 pounds, and my head started to ache. I suddenly felt as if my body was floatingin the air...or maybe something was lifting my body... Scared and confused about my situation, I forced my eyes to open with all my weak strength. I couldn't see who was holding me, my eyes still trying to adjust to the bright room as fast as if could. Struggling to escape from my captors grasp, I whimpered loudly.

"Shi-Shizuo-kun! Help me out with her!" A familiar voice yelled out in a panic.

"Oi! Shiro! Calm down!" I heard Master's

voice say. I was suddenly put into a new pair of arms. A pair of arms that I could find safety in. Master's arms. Master held me close to his chest, soothingly rubbing the soft spot behind my ears. I leaned into the caring touch, purring quietly at the warmth of his body. My body still shook from the shock of the event that had just occurred.

"Shhh...Its just the pervy doctor again.." My Master cooed, smirking in the direction of the underground doctor.

"Hey!" Shinra snapped back at Master's comment about him. "..I-Is she alright..?!" the Doctor hesitantly asked.

"Yeah..." Master replied, softly smiling down at my loud, pleasured purring.

"Pheww, okay good! She scared me for a second! C-Can I have her back, please...? I think I have something to help out with her bad health.." Shinra said, glasses mischievously shimmering, smile widening.

"As long as its not some freak-experiment that your gonna test on her!" Master snapped, protectively.

"Oh of course not, Shizuo-kun~! I would never~" he slily said, pulling a long, sharp, liquid-filled, needle from his bag. Something about his excited, yet sneaky expression didn't feel right...not only that, but the way he was talking about testing this little "cure" out on me seemed very suspicious...the look in masters eyes told me that he was thinking the same thing.

Before I could try to escape again, Master tighten his grip, making it impossible for me to even wiggle myself out of this. "Oohh no, kitty. Your not getting out of this, this time!" Master said gruffly. I gulped, closing my eyes, preparing myself for what was about to come.

"Okay~ 1...2...3!" the doctor counted, still strangely excited, stabbing my neck with the long needle. I could feel the strange liquid being injected into my veins. A painful burning sensation spread to my whole body, making me yelp. He pulled out the needle from my neck once he was sure that all of the liquid had entered my body, making me feel weaker and tired all over.

"Shiro...?" Master said under his breath as I curled up into a ball in his lap, panting and shaking violently. "Shinra..What did you do?!" He angrily growled out at the underground doctor, tensing up.

"No-Nothing! Uhh Th-The medicine must be too strong for her body to handle at the moment! Just let her get a lot more rest, and keep her hydrated. Her body will adjust to what I just injected into her! She'll be fi-fine!" Shinra quickly informed him, sensing how mad he was getting. I couldn't blame him.

"Fine.." Was all Master replied, his signature scowl placed onto his face towards the doctor, as he looked down at my shaking fragile body.

"Well I'll be going now! Don't want my Celty-chan worrying over me~!..Have fun you two~" He said with small smirk, collecting his tools and walking to the door.

Cradling me in Master's arms, he walked over to the door with Shinra, ready close the door, when he suddenly became confused over the last sentence that the doctor had spoke. "What..?" he asked.

"O-Oh nothing! Bye Shizuo-kun and Shiro-chan~!" he said in a rushing way, walking out the door.

Master closed the door behind Shinra, looking down at me with worrisome eyes as he walked us over to the bedroom. He carefully, but hesitantly rubbed my small black head in a soothing way. Leaning back into his touch, I tried to let out atleast a weak noise, to let him know I was fine and not to worry. I hated making him worry. "Shhh...its okay Shiro.." he said to me. What was _that_ in his tone of voice...? It didn't sound like much _worry_...was it _fear_? Was he _afraid_ something would happen to_ me_? "No...he couldn't be...its not like I was something important in his life..._right?"_ I asked myself

Walking into the bedroom, he gently put me onto the other side of the bed, turning off the lights and climbing in next to me. He pulled the blanket up to my still shaking body. Maybe he thought I was cold...

He started petting my head again in a reassuring and relaxing way. "G'Night Shiro" He whispered, his face close to mine. I forced out a weak "meoww" back, shakily putting one of my black paws on his nose. I could feel an uneasiness coming from him. He chuckled at my cute action and smiled, closing his mocha eyes. After a couple minutes, he suddenly turned over, his back facing me as he became deep into sleep.

My body hurt. The burning sensation had stopped and I wasn't shaking as much anymore, but my body still ached. My head was spinning, and my vision started darkening. My body felt as heavy as lead now, and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes in surrender, as I wasn't able to keep them open any longer no matter how hard I tried. My heart was pounding hard against my little furry chest. Something just didn't feel right. I laid there, motionless, as I waited for my body and brain to just fall asleep already. 'I cant wait for this to be over...' was my last thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww poor bby Shiro ;A; it hurt my heart writing this chapter. IM SORRY FOR ALL THE ABUSE THAT WAS DONE TO HER! but dont worry! Shizuo will be there to keep her safe now. He wouldnt let anything bad happen to her... Btw, CLIFFHANGER! lol So i will try to get the next chapter up soon, but until then thanks for reading~! :3 so reveiw and stuff...? (i still feel pushy asking..OTL)**_


End file.
